Porn With Pod People = Nuclear War
Invasion of The Pod People First Contact War The Americans Are So Politically Divided That When A Human Filmed Porn With The Pod People It Provoked The Russian Federation Which Provoked The United States And Nearly Resulted In Another Korean Conflict As The Porn Became The Subject of A Conflict of Interest Porn Websites All Over The Internet Began Receiving Videos of This Human Having Sex With The Pod People Everyone Else In Human Society Was Afraid of Them Because They Have Different Eyes But This Human Is Lonely And Desperate However Nuclear Radiation Made It Impossible For This Human To Have Children However This Human Was Rising Fast Through The Ranks of The Serenian Navy Having Attained The Rank of Junior Deputy After Sheriff Whitehorse Picks Up The Junior Deputy In A Helicopter At The Cleft Following The Uploading of Several Videos Exposing Eden's Gate of their actions by 3 bloggers to save Hope County, the U.S. Marshall Service issue an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. U.S. Marshal Burke, along with Sheriff Whitehorse, The Junior Deputy, Deputy Pratt and Deputy Hudson arrive in the county to arrest Joseph. Shortly after bringing him to their helicopter, one of Joseph’s followers brings it down, jumping directly into the rotors and crashing the helicopter. Cultists quickly arrive, rescuing Joseph and kidnapping the Sheriff, Hudson and Pratt with the Junior Deputy and Burke escaping to safety. in a stolen farm truck after crashing in the henbane river burke is captured by the cultists and the junior deputy is rescued by an avox named dutch the D'ni Restoration Council sends a convoy of escorts to recover dutch and the junior deputy and any surviving resistance members as they descend into hell and await the second rebellion as the treaty of treason goes into effect establishing the hunger games with clutch nixon becoming the first gamemaker the junior deputy having seen his homeland collapse turned to sex for comfort and began filming his sexual activities with the pod people Social Engineering Works On Americans Too Delly Cartwright Planned The Collapse of The First Rebellion Leaving The Junior Deputy Displaced From His Homeland Through The September 11 Attacks And Became The First Human Among Pod People Delly Cartwright Used Endless Sexual Misconduct Accusations Against The Junior Deputy To Compromise His Citizenship Provoke Russia And Collapse The United States Economy As Delly Cartwright Was Waging A Holocaust of Her Own In North America The Junior Deputy And Sheriff Whitehorse Finally Reaching The Compound Delly Cartwright Cuts Off Joseph Seed's Head And Live-Streams It All Over Social Media Delly Cartwright's Privateers Gun Down Sheriff Whitehorse And The Other Deputies And Kidnap The Junior Deputy Where She Brings Him To An Orbital Command Center Orbiting The Sun For Further Interstellar Combat Training In The Ascension Project As The Junior Deputy Was One of Three Children Kidnapped During The September 11 Attacks Delly Cartwright Working For Cerberus Infiltrated The Ascension Project And Radicalized The Junior Deputy From The Time He Was 9 Years Old Controlling Him With Sex The Junior Deputy Went On To Become A Highly Skilled Cerberus Sniper As Delly Cartwright Took Over The Ascension Project